


My Bestfriend, My Lover

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: A TYPICAL LOVE STORY OF A BESTFRIEND FALLING INLOVE WITH THEIR BESTFRIEND BUT WITH A LITTLE TWIST FROM FATE.





	My Bestfriend, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Kasi nga I suck with titles so ayun, Thank You Junmyeon daddy.

Halos tumatakbo na si Baekhyun while pulling a frustrated Kyungsoo, 6 o'clock kasi ang call time sa birthday party na pupuntahan and they're twenty minutes late na. 

Naiinis naman si Kyungsoo kasi why does Baekhyun have to pull her on the wrist eh 20 minutes palang naman silang late at siguradong hindi pa nag sisimula ang birthday dinner, Pilipino time kasi so expected naman ni Kyungsoo na baka 7 PM pa ang start ng hapunan, simpleng dinner lang naman kasi ang dapat talaga para sa barkada. 

Actually kasi, it's Raeon's 2nd birthday party, favorite pamangkin ni Jongin, Jongin- bestfriend ni Kyungsoo ever since the world has begun, ayun na nga, since kids party ito, and each in their barkada na is working, they agreed for the dinner nalang plus inuman sesh. Ayun call time 6 PM kasi out naman ng majority eh 5 PM. 

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, kain na kayo sa loob, diretso nalang kayo sa rooftop, doon nag set sila Sehun eh." Bati ng ate ni Jongin sa humihingal na magkaibigan habang naglalagay ng mga tirang ulam sa plastic. Nanghihingi ata yung kapitbahay nila. 

"Ay, si Raeon po ate? Bibigay ko po yung gift ko." Tanong ni Kyungsoo excitedly waving the paper bag na hawak, si Baekhyun lumarga na sa taas, excited makita yung boyfriend na si Chanyeol.

"Naku napagod ata, ayun sa kwarto bagsak na, pati nga rin si Rahee." Mechado naman ang binabalot niya ngayon, kanina lumpia. 

"Ay ganun po ba ate? Sige lagay ko nalang po sa loob yung gift, thank you." Smile ni Kyungsoo tsaka sumunod na sa taas. 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo the moment she stepped a foot sa rooftop, kumpleto ang barkada- ay wait, let me rephrase, almost kumpleto na sana ang barkada kung nandito lang si Jongin. 

Her bestfriend works as an I.T Manager sa isang malaking kumpanya sa Dubai, mahigit one year na at never pa itong nakauwi ng bansa dahil after two years pa ang uwi niya ayon sa kontrata. Okay naman ang communication ng dalawa despite of the time difference. 

They videocall before Kyungsoo sleeps at night, tapos videocall ulit pag gising sa morning. They send cute pictures every hour or whenever maisipan. Pag super busy naman at hindi kayang masingit ang video call nagpapalitan nalang ng selfies, despite of the distance the friendship remained tight. Updated parin sila sa buhay ng isa.

Masaya naman si Kyungsoo, nandiyan ang iba pa nilang barkada na nagpapasaya sa kanya subalit, kulang talaga pag wala si Jongin. 

"Soo, pasok na, bilis na, gutom na kami!" Pamimilit ni Sehun, yung bunso ng tropa. The rest of the group agreed din, si Baekhyun nga nag boo pa while naka hug sa higante nitong syota. Landi landi talaga, hindi parin sanay si Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo complied immediately though, favorite kasi ni Soo yung bunso kasi baby niya daw yun, ayaw niyang magutom, although hungry Sehun is a whiny and baby Sehun, cute cute parin. Kaya mabilis siyang sumali at umupo sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ng bunso. Typical pwesto niya. 

The group shared a table for seven people, nalungkot si Kyungsoo ng makita ang isang bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya, for Jongin yun no doubt kasi whenever they chill kasi they make sure to leave a vacant seat. 

Ang O.A diba, akala mo sumakabilang buhay ang kaibigang nag abroad lang naman, ano yung vacant seat? For kaluluwa niya? Buhay at healthy naman ang kaibigan pero pinapatay na?

Lalo siyang nalungkot after spotting an ipad sa gitna ng table sa tabi ng cake, obviously video call to kasi there's no way in hell na mamimiss to ng nasa abroad.

"Tara na guys kain na tayo, akala ko ba gutom kayo?" Tanong niya.

"Sige pero pikit ka, pipiringan ka namin." Tease ni Yixing.

"Hala bakit?" Nagtataka si Soo kasi why? 

"May binili din kami for you, birthday mo yesterday diba?" Oo nga pala, magkasunod birthday ni Kyungsoo, Raeon at bukas naman birthday ni Jongin.

"Fine." Helplessly she closed her eyes. But no one came to blindfold her, nagpapanic ata yung tropa so she waited. 

"B, yung Ipad, call Jongin." Yes, tama nga, Jongin would not want to miss this night. Sigurado pag namiss niya to, one month itong magpapalambing kay Kyungsoo. 

"Sige bilis, yung kandila sindihan niyo din." Natawa pa si Kyungsoo, hindi na siya masusurprise ngayon, siguro she'd play along nalang para kunwari successful yung plano ng tropa. 

A minute after, the group started singing a birthday song, her friends clapping their hands and someone came behind her, placing their hands sa mata niya, making sure na hindi mandadaya si Kyungsoo. 

Ng matapos ang awitin, inalis na din ng kaibigan (sure siya si Sehun yun kasi wala na ang bunso sa tabi niya) ang kamay nito at pinatong sa magkabilang balikat ni Soo, Kyungsoo opened her eyes and a penguin cake came into her view. Napanguso siya kasi bakit penguin hindi naman siya penguin! 

"Wish ka na!"

"Make a wish!" 

Nagihihiyawan na ang tropa niya na parang teenagers lang. Wish lang naman ni Kyungsoo makasama ang bestfriend but since imposible iyon nag blow nalang siya ng candles. 

"Aww bakit hindi ka nagwish?!" Frustrated si Baekhyun. 

"Kahit mag wish ako hindi naman makaka uwi si Nini eh." Pout niya bago kinuha ang kanin. Kakain na siya sa ayaw at gusto ng tropa. 

"Edi sana nag wish ka ng isang milyon! Puro nalang Jongin eh, bakit girlfriend ba? Boyfriend mo ba?" Napatawa ang lahat instead Soo, yung kamay naman ni Sehun, gumapang sa leeg hanggang sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at gusto man niyang tapikin yun subalit nagsasandok siya ng kanin.

"Ayaw. Mukha kang pera!" Atake ng gutom na Kyungsoo sa baklang kaibigan. 

"Oh siya na, mamaya na kayo mag away at maglandian, kainan na muna!" Nagtaka si Kyungsoo kasi why na inirapan ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa likod nito? 

Teka iniisip ba ni Baekhyun na naglalandian sina Sehun at Kyungsoo? Clingy lang naman ang bunso kay Kyungsoo kasi ini-ispoiled niya ang paborito sa tropa. Walang malisya. 

Kaya naman nag pout si Kyungsoo, tsaka tumalikod. 

"Se- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Tangina niyo naman eh!" Mabilis na tumalikod ulit si Kyungsoo, buried her face in between her arms tsaka umiyak na parang bata sa mesa. Nagtawanan naman ang mga kaibigan maliban sa isa. 

"Umiiyak ka? Uy?" Rinig niyang lambing ng kaibigan sa kanya, sinusundot pa yung tiyan ni Kyungsoo. "Kain ka na, gutom ka na diba?" 

"Huy Kyungsoo, kumain ka na, uubusin namin tong paborito mo, sige ka." Hagikhik ni Baekhyun, halatang aliw sa pag-iyak ng kaibigan.

"Hala, 10 minutes lang ako nawala may nalasing na?" Tawang sabi ni Sehun.

"Se, upo na kayo. Hi Luhan!" Bati ni Yixing sa bagong dating. Bumati din si Luhan sa grupo, habang si Sehun, inalalayan ang syota na makaupo sa kabilang side niya. 

Tumahan naman agad si Kyungsoo, naisip niyang parang bata siya, 25 na pero feeling baby padin. Kaya sinuklay niya ang buhok gamit ang kanyang daliri, inayos ang sarili at kumain na. 

"Jongin, kain ka na din pre." Kumakain na ang tropa, ang mga magsyota nagsusubuan na. Plato nalang ng balikbayan ang walang laman.

"Wait lang, galit pa baby ko." Nakangiti si Jongin, his eyes glued to his bestfriend's pouty face glaring at him, telling him to eat. He knew Kyungsoo too well, nagtatampo siya, yes, pero hindi galit so kumain na rin siya. 

Masaya ang dinner, the group didn't asked Jongin too many questions since they have a group chat naman where they complain about how their days miserably failed. Minsan may mga days din na Jongin would fail to reply sa messages but two days max lang, pag busy sa work. Understandable naman so okay lang sa group. 

They laugh, talk and laugh, mostly si Sehun pa yung topic and Luhan, one week palang kasi silang mag syota, si Luhan tahimik lang ito at mahiyain pa medyo, she's not from the group kasi, outsider siya kaya nag aadjust pa. 

Jongin teaming up with Yixing, Jongdae and Chanyeol would endlessly tease Sehun, na ang baby ng group hindi na pala baby, mas madiskarte pa ito pagdating sa chicks kumpara sa tatlong kuya except Chanyeol. 

Well, si Kyungsoo naman, tahimik lang na nakikinig, nagtatampo parin sa tropa lalo na kay Jongin, kaya pala two days itong hindi nagrereply sa kanya. 

Palalim na ang gabi, malamig na ang simoy ng hangin, umiinom na ang tropa. Since kakauwi lang ni Jongin, siya muna bahala sa tatlong case ng red horse, beer daw muna kasi may pambili naman. Inuman hanggang umaga. 

More kwentuhan na ngayon, explicit na din ang topic, hindi na din sila mga bata. 

"Ikaw Jong, nakatikim ka ng babae doon?" Yixing carelessly asks. Nag-aanticipate naman ang lahat ng sagot niya, lalo na yung mga boys. Si Baekhyun naman jina-judge ang paglagok ni Kyungsoo ng beer. 

"Yung totoo?" 

"Sige na sagot na pre, anak ng tipaklong naman ang tagal." Frustrated na si Sehun, atat sa sagot. 

"Nope, wala akong time sa mga ganun, office at apartment lang ako."

"Boring naman. Mahina ka." Disappointed ang mga manyakis ng grupo. Si Chanyeol binatukan lang ni Baekhyun. 

"So hanggang jakol ka lang pala kung ganun?" 

Nabulunan si Kyungsoo sa kinakaing lechon, she remembered one time kasi when she and Jongin did a videocall, Jongin went to a quick shower daw pero lumabas ito from the bathroom like 20 minutes pa. She annoyingly asked what took him so long and Jongin in a pabirong way said nag jakol daw siya. So ngayon there's 80% probability na he wasn't lying that time.

Pahaba pa ang mga kwentuhan, binabalik balikan ang mga memories sa past minsan naman seryoso about future ang topic. Yung ingay nila okay lang naman, sa kabilang bahay kasi may nagvi-videoke pa kaya natatabunan ang ingay nila. 

Naka 1 case na ang grupo, si Luhan tulog na sa kwarto ni Jongin, doon daw mga girls matutulog, si Baekhyun naman sober na sober pa kasi sinasalo ng syota ang shots niya. Okay pa naman ang mga boys, wala pang tama kasi heavy drinker naman. 

Si Kyungsoo naman, well, tumatawa tawa na, nawala na galit niya sa grupo except sa bestfriend, may amats na kaya si Jongin todo alalay, magkadikit na upuan nila, yung isang braso ni Jongin nakapatong sa likod ng monoblock chair na inuupan ni Soo. 

Pagsapit ng 12 midnight, the group then sang another birthday song, yung bear shaped cake sinindihan din and Jongin made a wish. Isa isang nagbigay ng gift ang friends nila, bumati din ng happy birthday except kay Kyungsoo na tampururot. 

Jongin is not nagtatampo naman, he finds Kyungsoo cute nga while she sulks and pout sa seat nito.

Dalawang bote pa ng tuluyang nalasing ang ating bidang babae, ang pula na ng pisngi na animo'y rosas. Medyo malandi na rin, nakayakap kasi sa leeg ni Jongin at halos kumandong na, pero walang imik padin. Walang pakialam naman ang iba na tuloy lang na nakikipag kwentuhan. Ganito kasi si Kyungsoo pag nalalasing, subalit kay Jongin lang kasi todo baby naman si bff sa kanya.

"Tulog na tayo Soo?" Bulong ni Jongin sa kaibigan as he gathers her soft hair, tying it into a ponytail.

"Ayaw, galit ako sayo! Nakakainis ka! Hindi ka manlang nagparamdam, alam mo ba akala ko kinidnap ka na nung officemate mong nilalandi ka!" Hindi man kita ni Jongin ang mukha ng babae pero alam niyang nakanguso ito. 

"Andito na ko, gusto ko lang isurprise ka." And niyakap na din ni Jongin ang bestfriend. Mahigpit na yakap na sobrang pressed na ng katawan nila, nagpipigil na nga lang si Jongin na halikan ang mahal.

Yes, mahal niya si Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal. Nahihirapan man siyang mabuhay sa Dubai na walang Kyungsoo na nag aalaga sa kanya ay kinakaya niya, para kasi sa future din nilang dalawa to. Pag nakaipon siya, magbu-business nalang siya sa Pilipinas, dito magta-trabaho and settle down with Kyungsoo. 

Ang future ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo lang ang laman.

"Next time wag mo na akong isurprise, okay lang na walang surprise basta alam kong safe ka." Ang mga huling salita ni Kyungsoo bago ito tuluyang nag black out na.

 

 

Naistorbo ang mahimbing na tulog ni Kyungsoo ng biglang umalog ang kamang hinihigaan, groaning annoyingly when she felt another body na amoy toothpaste at listerine na humiga next to her. 

Trying to continue her disturbed slumber, she pulled her blanket until sa kanyang ulo, wrapping her small figure sa blanket, malamig kasi dahil sa aircon, feeling niya 10° lang yung temperature.

"Are you cold?" She heard Jongin speak and like a freight train it hit her, recalling the events from last night, umuwi pala si Jongin and she got drunk and blacked out, ngayon lang ulit nagising Maya maya pa Jongin came to join her underneath his sheets, spooning Kyungsoo. "Hug na lang kita." 

Wrapped inside Jongin's embrace, Kyungsoo turned around to stare at Jongin's face pero she never expected na gising pa ang bestfriend and their eyes meet almost immediately. 

Napa blink pa si Kyungsoo habang mahinang tumawa si Jongin, ang cute kasi ng expression niya, parang mangungupit na nahuli. 

"Tulog ka na ulit, dito lang ako pag gising mo." He teases, hugging his bestfriend tighter before placing a lingering peck sa noo nito.

"Hindi ka matutulog?" 

"Jet lag pa." 

"Ayoko na matulog, minsan ka lang umuwi eh, hindi na rin ako inaantok at wala naman akong hangover." 

"2 months naman ako dito, medyo mahaba yun, kaya tulog ka na." Kyungsoo shakes her head, tapos tumingin lang sa mukha ni Jongin. 

"Ni? Swimming tayo." Papa cute pa si Kyungsoo para makuha ang gusto but kahit ano naman hingin niya kay Jongin bibigay naman niya in a blink of an eye. Napatawa ng malakas si Jongin. 

"Okay po aking prinsesa." And the bright smile paints all over Kyungsoo's face is enough for Jongin, always enough.

 

 

Jongin brought Kyungsoo sa isang condo unit sa Alabang kinagabihan after ng family dinner ng mga Kim. Hindi na sumama si Kyungsoo sa dinner kasi she have Jongin naman for the night, for the whole week pa kasi tyming naman at nag leave siya for five days. Two years na kasi siya sa bangko at never pa ito nag le-leave kaya agad inaprubahan ng manager ang vacation request. 

Simple lang ang unit, maliit like good for two yung laki, may dalawang kwarto and fully furnished, minimalist lang din ang design, may 32 inches flat screen and black leather couch sa sala. Kyungsoo wondered how much ang renta ni Jongin sa unit na halatang sa AirBnB nakita. Tatanungin niya later.

Mabilis na tumakbo si Kyungsoo palapit sa bintana at hinawi ang mabigat at makapal na kurtina. Halos tumalon na ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng bumulaga sa kanya ang napaka laking swimming pool sa baba, gusto na niyang maligo at mag feeling sirena. 

Ngunit bago pa siya lumingon sa bestfriend ay mabilis siyang niyakap sa likod ni Jongin, ang init ng katawan nito at tila nakuryente ay nag init din si Kyungsoo. Shet. 

"Nagustuhan mo ba?" Bulong ni Jongin. 

"Thank you Ni. Sobrang ganda dito, magkano kaya monthly dito?" Napa chuckle lang si kuya at dineadma ang tanong ng inosenteng bestfriend.

"Ligo na tayo? May jacuzzi din sila sa baba."

 

 

Diretso sa jacuzzi ang magbestfriend pagdating sa swimming pool area, si Jongin naka rash guard na, si Kyungsoo naka cute dress at swimwear sa loob. Since late na, tatlo lang sila ang nasa area, may isang lalaki kasi in his mid 30's ata ang lumalangoy sa malaking pool.

Pinagbihis na ni Jongin ang bestfriend sa shower area habang nakababad na sa jacuzzi, nakapikit na din habang nakasandal sa edge. Finally his sleepiness is catching up na. 

"Ni, mainit ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya umalis, hinubad lang ang dres na suot. 

"Oo, masarap nga eh, bilis na- Fuck Soo!" Nagulat si Jongin kasi naka two piece lang si Kyungsoo? His eyes began to wander, from her pretty face, pababa sa kanyang leeg na sarap pintahan ng hickeys to her cleavage-fuck talaga kasi kelan pa natutong mag two piece tong bestfriend niya? Tapos hindi niya inexpect na mas malaki ang boobs ni Kyungsoo? And her lower part, fuck talaga kasi gustong hilahin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo and take her sa jacuzzi mismo. 

Fuck it, sobrang na aroused si Jongin sa view. Naubos ang self control nito at tumayo.

"You can stay, aakyat na ako." He carelessly said, hindi niya expected na mamimis-interprete iyon ni Kyungsoo. Sinusuot na ni Jongin ang bathrobe niya ng magsalita si Kyungsoo. 

"A-are you mad?" Nagpipigil lang din si Kyungsoo ng iyak, after hearing her voice, feeling ni Jongin sinampal siya. Lumingon ito sa kinatatayuan ni Kyungsoo na tumutulo na ang luha. Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Jongin at kinuha ang bathrobe for Kyungsoo. 

"I am, but not at you. I'm mad at myself. Akyat nalang tayo sa taas? Huh? Inaantok na rin ako." He guiltily whispers, concealing Kyungsoo's exposed body sa robe. Tumango lang ang babae and let Jongin lead the way pabalik sa rented unit nila.

The entire 10 minutes walk is too quiet, walang nagsasalita and it's making Kyungsoo crazy kasi may ginawa ba siya para sumama ang loob ng bestfriend? Nagagalit siya sa sarili kasi she's blaming herself kaya nasira ang supposedly happy night nilang mag bestfriend, birthday pa naman ni Jongin. 

Pagkapasok sa unit, Jongin excused himself para magbanlaw. Si Kyungsoo diretso sa kitchen at naghanap ng maiinom sa refrigerator. Kumuha siya ng C2, ignoring ang pag wi-wink ng san mig. 

Nasa dining room lang si Kyungsoo, still thinking a way to make it up kay Jongin. Wala siyang maisip, nauubusan siya ng idea not until Jongin went out from the shower, basa ang katawan, naka boxers lang ito at dina-dry ang buhok ng towel. Baliw na si Kyungsoo, kung ano ano na ang pumapasok sa isip pero sigurado na siya sa gagawin, hindi siya magre-regret dito.

Mabilis itong nagmarcha papunta sa harap ni Jongin. 

"Ni, I have a question." 

"hmm?"

"Will it be awkward sayo if I kiss you?"

Maybe it is the antok or the jet lag talking kasi Jongin shakes his head nonchalantly. Kyungsoo smiled and WHAT THE HELL? Doon lang bumalik sa katinuan si Jongin.

"Soo- teka."

"You said no, so I can kiss you." She smiled before tiptoeing to claim Jongin's lips. 

It's a peck lang, an innocent touching of lips against another lips. Mabilis din umatras si Kyungsoo with a smile. And that ladies and gentlemen is enough to drive Jongin crazy, his self control thrown to the drain kasi he leans down to capture Kyungsoo's lips, his arm wrapped around her waist. 

His kisses is opposite to Kyungsoo's.. it is…. rough. Kasi naman mga mamsh, ilang taon siya nagpipigil diba. Manyak na kung manyak basta gusto din ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari kasi she wrapped her arms around Jongin's neck and her lips began moving along the rhythm and intensity of Jongin's kisses. 

"Jump." He whispers and Kyungsoo did. 

Not long after, ang magbestfriend ay roughly making out sa bed, Kyungsoo is in her back while Jongin has his body pressed kay Kyungsoo. A finger is already inside Kyungsoo's heat, moving in and out in a pace enough to make her moan. 

"Soo.." Jongin whispers, staring right into Kyungsoo's moaning face, her eyes are closed. Her body arches when a finger became three, her moans grew louder as Jongin's pace turns quicker and faster. "Do you want this?" He wanted her permission, sobrang gigil na si Jongin and hindi yata enough ang pag jajakol niya sa shower. She nods and Jongin reatreated his fingers, earning a whine from Kyungsoo kasi malapit na din siya kanina. 

"What are you doing?" She pouted. Sobrang nabitin si ate. Jongin chuckled while taking off his boxers tapos bumalik din in between Kyungsoo's legs. 

"Next time na ang foreplay." He smirked na parang manyakis before roughly shoving his hard dick kay Kyungsoo. 

Hindi na nag aksaya ng oras si Jongin, not even giving Kyungsoo a chance to adjust herself as he began fucking his bestfriend in a way she'd surely never forget. 

His thrusts were rough and quick, barely allowing Kyungsoo to breathe. Sobrang rough niya kay Kyungsoo and bawat thrusts niya abot ang sweet spot ng babae. 

"Soo, your top." He said and oo nga pala, hindi totally nakahubad si Kyungsoo, walang time si Jongin to play with her boobs kasi, nagmamadali nga siya. 

Mabilis namang hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang top and automatic na humawak si Jongin doon, his thrusts never faltering. 

"Ni, please kiss me." She begs, her eyes are blinded with lust because of the rough way Jongin fucks her.

"No, I wanted to see your face, I wanted to see your face as I wreck you." He said tapos sinampal ng malakas ang boobs ni Kyungsoo before moulding it with his hot palms. 

OMG Kung gaano ka submissive si Jongin sa normal days nila sobrang dominant pala niya sa kama. 

"Aaah! Fuck Ni!" Iyak ni Kyungsoo ng lalo pang binilisan ni Jongin ang pagkantot sa bestfriend. "I'm cumming. Please." 

And binilisan ni Jongin, shoving his dick inside her, rougher and rougher until Kyungsoo failed to notice na nilabasan na siya. Nasa langit na si Kyungsoo sa sobrang sarap niya. Siyempre si Jongin proud sa ginawa kaya patuloy lang ito sa pagkantot, parang wala siyang jet lag sa ginagawa. Malapit na din siya kaya lalo niyang binilisan.

"Soo, cum for me again baby." Ungol niya.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Iyak ni Kyungsoo as she cums for the second time, this time sinabayan na si Jongin. 

Humihingal si Jongin ng bumagsak ang katawan kay Kyungsoo, he tries to catch his stolen breathes and his bestfriend's does the same. 

He smiled tiredly, watching Kyungsoo compose herself, still not pulling out kasi gusto niya lang. Pagod na pagod si Jongin sa ginawa and tuluyan ng nakatulog habang pinagmamasdan ang babaeng pinakamamahal niya.

 

 

Jongin woke up the next day with a sore body and a cold spot next to him. Wala si Kyungsoo and kinabahan siya kasi thinking na his bestfriend regretted sleeping with him. Immediately he jumped out of his bed, mabilis na sinuot ang boxers and lumabas ng kwarto. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Kim." Kyungsoo greeted him from the sala with a shy smile. Nanonood lang ito ng tv. Mabilis namang lumapit si Jongin sa babae, hinalikan sa labi at niyakap na dahilan ng kanyang pamumula.

"I thought you left. Kumain ka na?" He asks, burying his face on her flawless neck, inhaling her scent. 

"Kanina pa. Go, I cooked you sinigang, favorite mo yun diba." She said, slightly pushing the man off her kasi baka sa kama na naman ending nila. Sore pa siya, mga 2 hrs rest pa then pwede na if mangalabit si Jongin. 

"Eat with me Soo." Lambing ni Jongin as he plants kisses all over her neck, tickling Kyungsoo, driving her to laugh. 

"Oo na, teka wag jan.." Tawa ni Kyungsoo and her laughter is Jongin's favorite music kaya instead stopping, nanggigil ito kaya dinamihan pa ang kiss, moving north until he conquered her lips, peck lang. Sweet time muna, alam niyang napaka rough niya last night. 

"I missed you. Sobra. Alam mo yung mga time na hindi kita nakakausap doon, akala ko talaga mababaliw na ko." Palambing ni Jongin na parang lost puppy. 

"Aww, halika dito baby." Si Kyungsoo yung babae na gustong nilalambing, demanding siya kay Jongin pero once, hindi siya yung naglalambing. It's not Kyungsoo's style, yung siya mismo ang nagpapakita ng affection, kaya sinunggaban ni Jongin ang chance at yumakap kay Kyungsoo. 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, naghiwalay lang ang dalawa nung sinira ng nagrereklamong tiyan ni Jongin ang moment. The duo shared a laughter before Kyungsoo pushed Jongin to the kitchen for him to eat.

 

 

It's been three days na simula nung nag stay ang dalawa sa condo. Actually, stay isn't the right term kasi they've been fucking like rabbits since then, Jongin bending Kyungsoo on the kitchen sink, fucking her against the thin walls, making love under the showers. 

Hinayaan na ni Jongin na ang lust ang mag take over sa pagkatao niya, 15 years siyang nagtiis kaya there's no way in hell he'd let this chance to show how much he cherish his bestfriend slip. 

"Ni?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, her head is on top of his heart, she can clearly hear every beat it makes. 

"Hmm?" He hummed a response, his fingers tracing circles on Kyungsoo's bare shoulder. Kakatapos lang nila. 

"Wala ka ba talagang naikama sa Dubai?" Pout ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa bestfriend, si Jongin nag chuckle gago sarap sipain. 

"Nagsinungaling na ba ko sayo?" Umiling si Kyungsoo. Jongin took a deep breathe, originally plano niyang mag confess kay Kyungsoo in a romantic way na deserve ng bestfriend, not when they're naked reeking with sex, pero he don't want to have sex with Kyungsoo na they're bestfriends lang. Konsensya din niya. "Soo, There's something you need to know and-" Shit, puta sino nag doorbell? Wrong tyming and napa groan si Jongin. "Fuck naman." He breathed. "Babe, bihis ka na."

Jongin jumped out of bed, collecting his clothes from the floor, nagmamadaling magbihis as he left the room to answer the door. Pinanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo, na nagbihis lang pagkalabas ng bestfriend. 

"Hi Ni!" Ate ni Jongin yun, kasama mga pamangkin niya. Si Raeon mangiyak-ngiyak ng makita ang tito. Mabilis naman siyang kinarga ni Jongin at hinalikan sa cheeks. "You never returned our calls or texts, nag worry si mama kaya binisita kita. Alam ko namang okay kayo pero here, nagluto si mama kanina ng mga favorite mo." Dumiretso ang ate ni Jongin sa kusina, nilalabas ang mga tupperware from the bag, si Rahee nanood ng cartoons while Raeon is nakayakap sa tito. 

"Ok lang naman kami ate, busy lang. Babawi nalang ako pag bumalik na si Soo sa work." Napangisi ate niya, gets naman ng lahat eh, si Kyungsoo lang itong bulag sa feelings ng bestfriend. 

"Naiintindihan namin, don't worry basta ba masaya ka." Pabirong nag wink pa yung ate ni Jongin, si kuya naman parang batang nag whine. 

"Tita Soo!!" Sigaw ni Rahee pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo sa room, naka shorts ito sa ilalim ng black hoodie ni Jongin. Nag hug ang dalawa na parang ilang taong hindi nagkita. Click kasi ang ugali ni Kyungsoo kay Rahee kaya favorite siya ng bata. 

"Hi Soo! Maganda ba dito? Masarap yung jacuzzi?" Sumali na ate ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa couch, nasa lap kasi ng babae si Rahee. 

"Oh-" Hindi pa sila nakapag swimming sa baba, sa kwarto ang dalawa nag su-swimming eh. "Oo natry na namin." Pagsisinungaling ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa ng ate ni Jongin, expected na ng lahat na honeymoon tong bakasyon ng balikbayan.

"Ate naman eh, hindi pa kayo uuwi? Baka matraffic kayo." 

"Jongin.." Saway ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, mabilis namang nagpaawa effect ang Jongin- Whipped. 

Nag usap pa muna ang dalawang babae, ang mga babies naman kay Jongin sa kitchen, kumakain sila ng cake tsaka ice cream. Pinipilit pa ni Kyungsoo ang ate ni Jongin na magstay for dinner, pero the older declined kasi daw baka ma stuck sila sa traffic. Aalis na sila after kumain ng mga bata. 

"What can you say about the unit?"

"It's pretty, kahit maliit lang siya ang ganda dito, lalo na yung view pag gabi." Since nasa 25th floor ang unit, maganda talaga ang view sa gabi, parang nasa langit si Kyungsoo at ang mga bituin ay nasa baba. "Tapos ang ganda sa pool area, ang linis ng tubig unlike sa ibang condo buildings na amoy chlorine."

"Yun din yung reason ng pagpili ni Jongin ng unit na to. Alam niya kasing sirena ka sa past life mo kaya binili na niya." Natatawang biro ng ate ni Jongin tapos si Kyungsoo naman halatang gulat kasi ano daw po? Pwedeng pa rewind? Nagkamali ata si Kyungsoo ng rinig? 

Awkwardly napatawa nalang si Soo, kunwari alam niya pero sa totoo lang, nanginginig ang puso niya, bakit hindi sinabi ni Jongin? Akala niya updated siya sa buhay ng bestfriend? Pero bakit kung kailan na magkasama sila parang doon pa naglilihim ang binata. 

 

 

Malakas ang iyak ni Raeon habang tina-tuck siya ni Jongin sa baby seat niya sa backseat ng car. Uuwi na sila at ayaw pa ng bata na mahiwalay sa nag iisang tito. Mabuti nalang at matured mag-isip si Rahee at pinapatahan ang nakakabatang kapatid. 

Effective naman yun at tumahan na, si Kyungsoo binigay pa yung bear stuff toy na pasalubong pa ni Jongin galing Dubai. Kaya the tito promised na ipapasyal niya ang baby sa weekend. After a few kisses sa baby and a whispered "use protection" from his ate. The trio finally departed, leaving the duo alone. 

Tahimik si Kyungsoo, pansin ni Jongin. Alam niya na there's something bothering her and clearly alam ni Jongin na it's something to do with him.

"Ok babe, kung ano man kasalanan ko, I'm sorry." Magpa-pout pa sana si Jongin pero mabilis siyang pinandilatan ng bestfriend. Nag sulk nalang si Jongin sa kabilang side ng elevator sa kabila si Soo. Galit talaga. 

Pagkabalik ng dalawa sa condo, Kyungsoo went up straight sa kitchen, inayos ang mga ulam na dala ng ate ni Jongin at nagsaing na. Habang nakasalang ang sinaing, Kyungsoo went to heat up yung sinigang at afritada, yung iba ni-ref muna ni Soo, for tomorrow. 

"Gusto mo mag mall? Starbucks? or Movies?" Nasa kitchen din si Jongin, parang aninong nakasunod kay Kyungsoo.

"Dito na tayo kumain. Gagastos ka na naman." Although may pera si Jongin, yes, kasi malaki talaga ang sweldo ni Jongin sa Dubai then may mga investments pa ito. Needless to say, handsome, young and rich si papi. 

"Galit ka na naman eh, hindi ko nga alam kung ano kasalanan ko." Parang bata pa na nag stomp ng paa si Jongin- Whipped. Lalaki man si Jongin and rough sa bed, soft naman ito pagdating kay Kyungsoo. Malapit na siyang umiyak. 

"Ni, bakit hindi mo sinabi na sayo pala to? Hindi ko nga alam na may plano kang bumili ng condo. Bakit mo tinago? Para ba to sa babae mo? Baka naman ang susunod na mariring ko mag-aasawa ka na." Nag-uumapaw ang selos ni Kyungsoo, selos na siya habang nag ra-rant ng mga possibilities about Jongin having a girlfriend, mabilis namang hinawakan at niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. 

"This condo is a surprise sayo, this is close sa work mo, you can stay here, gusto ko dito ka para hindi ka mahirapan sa pag commute. Hindi ko din nasabi sayo kasi nga, well, busy tayong pareho, nawala sa isip ko. And what about girls? I don't have anyone, alam mo yun. Ikaw lang meron ako Soo." Lambing ni Jongin sa baby niya, ini-sway pa ang magkadikit nilang katawan. "Ikaw lang baby ko."

Gustong kumawala ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo bunga ng kasiyahan at the same time ang dami niyang itatanong kasi teka, Jongin bought the condo for her? Like why would he? Bestfriends lang sila pero a condo isn't a joke. It's expensive. Si Kyungsoo na kahit high paying din ang trabaho niya, accountant siya sa BPI, hindi niya afford ang condo, lalo na i gift pa? Teka kanya ba talaga? Ang gulo gulo gulo ng isip niya to the highest level. 

"Akin na ba tong condo? Kasi kung binili mo to for me, no thanks nalang. Mahal to."

"Silly, akin to ofcourse, gusto ko lang dito ka mag stay? Live with me?" Amputa naman, Jongin is asking lang naman pala to live together hindi pa diniretso- live together- TEKA. Ay, bestfriends pala sila. Ofcourse, walang malisya yun. "Ikaw na muna magstay dito while I work abroad. Alam naman na nila mama yun, okay naman sa kanila kasi parang anak na tingin sayo ng pamilya ko, also I already talked with your parents pati na kay Kuya mo, they agreed, masaya nga sila at aalis ka na dun." 

O M G OKAY? O.A Man ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo pero ang daming revelations na never niyang inexpect? Like kelan din nag usap sina Jongin at parents niya? Ang maliwanagan ang priority ni Kyungsoo. Kumawala siya sa pagkakayakap ng bestfriend at naglakad papunta sa couch, alam naman niyang susunod ang bestfriend. They need to talk, like talk talaga to answer Kyungsoo's inquiries. 

Parang reyna si Kyungsoo na naupo sa couch, straight ang likod at nakacross ang kamay sa dibdib. 

"Talk." She simply said at naintindihan din ng bestfriend niya yun. Jongin sighed defeatedly, malalaman din naman ni Soo ang lahat diba? Lumuhod siya sa harap ng bestfriend.

"Okay pero promise mo hindi ka magagalit?" Walang sagot si Kyungsoo, pokerface parin, nakataas kilay, seryoso ang mukha, kinabahan si Jongin at kahit malamig ang aircon namawis parin. "Actually, nung birthday mo ako nakauwi dito-" Umilag si Jongin kasi muntik na siyang sapakin ni Kyungsoo, buti nalang alert si kuya. "Makinig ka muna.. ayun nga, nakauwi ako dito like 9 PM na sa gabi, tulog ka na kasi nalasing ka. Kaya sina tita nalang kinausap ko. Pinagpaalam kita na kung pwede dito ka na sa condo mag stay, pumayag din sila agad. Tapos itong condo, nung last week lang nabili to, Baekhyun helped ate sa paghahanap at pagdesign ng interior. That's all lang talaga Soo, wala na akong sikreto." 

At ang lahat ng takot ni Jongin ay biglang natunaw ng sumilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo ang isang ngiti, namumula na parang dugo ang kanyang pisngi. At ng makita ni Jongin ang blush na yun tumalikod na si Kyungsoo upang balikan ang niluluto. 

Malanding nag smirk si Jongin at sinundan ang mahal, malanding bumulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo ng "I want to bend you in this sink again." bago tuluyang gawin ang kalandiang binabalak.

 

 

"Kamusta naman ang bahay bahayan? May anak na ba?" Finally na try na ni Kyungsoo ang jacuzzi kasama nga lang ang magkasintahang sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. This time nag rashguard si Kyungsoo, napilit lang ni Jongin kasi may lalaki pa silang kasama. 

"Ayaw pa ni misis ng anak, ini-enjoy pa ang honeymoon phase." Sinakyan ni Jongin ang joke ni Baekhyun kaya nakurot ni Kyungsoo ng napakasakit sa tyan. 

"Hala teka, kayo na?" Clueless si Chanyeol ang slow, yan tuloy napingot ng girlfriend.

Nagreklamo si Baekhyun, malamig daw. Naka two piece kasi siya. Kaya ayun, nagpaalam na aakyat na sa unit ni Jongin, yung clueless na higante ayaw pa sanang sumunod pero napingot ulit so no choice, sumunod siya kay kumander. 

Naiwan ang dalawa, nakababad sa Jacuzzi, nasa magkabilang dulo sila, si Kyungsoo naka patong ang ulo sa edge, nakatingin sa langit. Walang stars as usual kaya pouty siya, hoping na may nakita kahit na isa lang.

Si Jongin naman, nakangiti habang masayang pinag mamasdan ang nag iisang bituin ng kanyang buhay. Whipped siya, mahal na mahal niya ang bestfriend at minsan naisip ng binata that in this lifetime he's born to love her. Dahil ito lang ginawa ni Jongin sa tanang buhay niya, ang mahalin si Kyungsoo. At sa next life, it's still Kyungsoo he would love. 

It might be the coldness of the night or the yearning of his heart, Jongin swimmed his way to Kyungsoo's side, startling the occupied woman. 

"Soo.." Bulong ni Jongin, his hands ay nasa waist ng bestfriend na. 

"Hmm.." 

"I.." Kiss sa nose. "Love." Kiss sa noo. "You." Kiss sa lips. "Mahal na mahal kita." Masyadong mahal ni Jongin ang bestfriend, nag uumapaw kaya sa sobrang bigat ay napaamin nalang. He wanted to have her, baka maunahan pa. "Mahal kita higit pa sa kaibigan, mahal kita at pangarap kong maging tatay ng magiging anak mo, pangarap kong tumanda sa piling mo. Soo, will you be my girlfriend?" 

He finally asked yung tanong na buong buhay niyang pinraktis. Their eyes are connecting, not faltering a second at nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang overflowing love Jongin feels. Ilang minutes na ata silang nagtitiginan, ilang minutes na rin since nag confess si Jongin pero tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. 

Is he being rejected? Does Kyungsoo feels the opposite? Is his love won't be reciprocated? Kinakabahan si Jongin kaya his knees feels like jelly, nanlalambot at feeling niya he'd black out any second sa sobrang kabog ng puso niya. Kaya to keep himself, yumakap si Jongin sa bestfriend, burying his face sa leeg nito, umiyak na din kasi yes, masakit dahil obviously rejected na siya. 

"It's fine kahit hindi mo kayang suklian ang pagmamahal ko Soo, just forget that I said anything and let's continue being bestfriends.. I'm okay with that, kahit kaibigan lang." Umiiyak na talaga si Jongin kaya sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng lalaki at niyakap ng mahigpit.

"Bakit umiiyak ang baby ko? Wala pa nga akong sagot umiiyak ka na." Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo, bulag sa luhang umaagos galing sa sariling mata. "Mahal din naman kita ah, sobra. Papayag ba akong ikama mo kung hindi?" Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na tumingin si Jongin sa mahal. Did he really heard her right? She loves him back?

"What?" He's cupping her cheeks, thumbing the fallen tears trailing her pale cheeks. 

"I love you too Mr. Kim." She confessed, smiling, tearing up euphoric tears which Jongin immediately kisses away. 

"Mahal na mahal kita Soo.. Thank you." Nagiiyakan na sila, si Jongin planting kisses sa buong mukha ni Kyungsoo before engulfing her into a warm hug. "Promise ko, mamatay man ako, mabubuhay ulit ako para lang sayo, ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko." 

They hugged and kissed pa sa jacuzzi until they both calmed down. 

 

 

For their first date as a couple, nag joyride lang ang dalawa, nag drive si Jongin until Tagaytay, nagpakalunod sa sabaw ng bulalo, nag starbucks and nag sightseeing lang. Hindi na sila nag Sky Ranch kasi gasgas na yung place, walang bago. 

Kinaumagahan, umuwi ang dalawa, nauna sila sa mga Kims, formal na pinakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo hindi na bilang bestfriend kundi girlfriend na. Expected naman ng family at napa "Hay salamat", "You grew balls na anak ha." and "Finally after a million years!" Si Rahee naman kahit five years old palang napa gasp, kunwari kinasal pa ang mag syota at binasbasan.

Kay Papa Do lang nahirapan si Jongin, si Mama Do at ang Kuya ni Kyungsoo hindi din nagulat pero yung labas kasi ng relasyon ng mag syota ay diretso live in na? Feeling niya na-scam siya ni Jongin. Hiningi muna ang permiso na tumira sa isang bahay kasama si Kyungsoo bago gawing girlfriend. 

Obviously hindi ito ang plano ni Jongin, next month pa sana ito mag co-confess pero naunahan siya ng pagmamahal. 

Mabuti naman at the end nakuha na din ni Jongin ang blessing ni Papa Do, ofcourse dahil hindi lumuhod si Jongin for nothing. 

Tapos kinagabihan, nag dinner ang tropa sa SM Megamall. Si Kyungsoo pa ang nag announce and lumabas ang pagiging best actor and best actress ng mga kaibigan kasi naconvince nila si Kyungsoo na kunwari nagulat sila sa balita. Nag blush pa si Kyungsoo kaya tinago ang namumulang pisngi sa leeg ng boyfriend. Landi landi, expected naman ng tropa, kung alam lang niya na sinasakyan nalang ng mga kaibigan ang announcement baka nambatok pa siya.

Si Luhan lang pala ang genuine na nag congrats kasi siya lang ang inosente about sa landian ng magsyota na. 

Pag uwi naman nilang bahay, they cuddled sa couch while watching Kingdom on Netflix. The show is long forgotten as the couple keeps on stealing innocent kisses, whispering i love yous and all shit inlove people does, except for the sex part kasi sa makalawa may pasok na si Kyungsoo, ayaw siyang pagurin ni Jongin. 

"Sana sa ibang condo nalang ako bumili ng unit." Nguso ni Jongin. 

"Hmm? Bakit? Perfect naman to dito." 

"Kasi hindi manlang kita maipag da-drive sa work mo." Tumawa si Kyungsoo, ang yabang din ni Jongin. Si Kris kasi ang dahilan kung bakit gustong isigaw ni Jongin sa mundo na syota siya ni Kyungsoo.

Manager kasi ni Kyungsoo si Kris and isa ito sa mga masugid na tagahanga ng babae. Ilang beses man itong binasted pero persistent yata ang apelyido ng manager kaya hindi marunong sumuko, or maybe hindi nakakaintindi ng salitang basted.

"You can take me out for lunch or pick me up naman pag off na." Suggest ni Kyungsoo and naisip din ni Jongin yun actually pero gusto niya kumpleto, hatid sundo at kasama sa lunch. 

"Love, pa tattoo ka kaya ng pangalan mo at apelyido ko sa noo mo? Ng malaman ng mundo (re: Kris) na akin ka na?" Parang bata talaga. 

"Siraulo ka talaga. Kiss mo na nga lang ako ng maalala mong ikaw lang ang love ko." And marupok lang si Jongin guys kaya he complied to kiss his lover.

 

 

Stress man sa trabaho subalit blooming parin si Kyungsoo, iba talaga epekto ng pag ibig at tamod. Ano pa silbi ng fountain of youth kung may fountain of tamod from Jongin Kim? Diba? 

So far okay naman ang buhay live in, si Jongin lahat gumagawa ng gawaing bahay kasi siya yung walang work, nahihiya nga si Kyungsoo kasi pati panty niya si Jongin naglalaba, nung una ayaw pa niya pero mapilit si Jongin kaya hinayaan nalang ng accountant ang syota. Hatid sundo siya sa trabaho, halos magkatabi lang kasi ang bangko at ang condo building nila Kyungsoo, 10 minutes walk lang, sa condo din siya nagla-lunch pag walang lakad si Jongin. 

Minsan nag away na rin sila, isang beses kasi sa sobrang pagod ni Jongin nakalimutan nitong maghugas ng paa, strikto pa naman si Kyungsoo about personal hygiene. Isang beses na pinag awayan din nila ay nung nag video call si Jongin sa HR Staff ng kumpanyang pinagta-trabahuhan, nagtanong kasi si Jongin kung kelan ang exact date ng balik niya, so akala ni Kyungsoo may ibang kalandian ang boyfriend kaya during the videocall, kumandong si Kyungsoo sa syota, hinalikan sa labi at nilandi ng bongga.

Ofcourse, medyo na offend si Jongin noon kasi parang nabastos ni Kyungsoo ang staff. 

Mabilis lang naman ang away nila, hindi nila pinapatulog (in an innocent way ha) ang isa na hindi naayos ang gusot. They communicate well to talk about their issues. Napaka vocal nila. It's a key to a lasting relationship kasi.

Siguro sa 25 years of existence ng dalawa, ito na ang pinaka peak ng happiness nila. Yung matulog at magising na kasama ang mahal, yung kumain together, yung sex nila it was great pero prize lang ito kumbaga. Ang saya nila pareho, lagpas cloud nine na ang dalawa. Ayaw na ngang umalis ni Jongin at gustong dito nalang magstay at mag apply sa bansa. 

Iyon ang iniiwasan ni Jongin, the thought na two weeks nalang at aalis na siya, magkakalayo ulit sila ni Soo at LDR na naman. Pero lahat kakayanin niya for a better future. Ang daming pangarap ni Jongin for the both of them. 

Bagot na naghihintay si Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa harap ng bangko, kanina pa off niya and her boyfriend's a little late kasi may pinabili si Soo sa drug store. Nagbibilang si Soo ng color red na sasakyan na dumadaan ng biglang narinig niya ang boses ni Jongin na tinatawag ang kanyang pangalan. 

Excited na tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kabilang side, and nandun nga ang mahal, kumakaway ng masaya and mouthed "10 secs nalang." 

Kyungsoo did a countdown in her mind, smiling as she waits for him. Finally nag green na ang stop light. She saw Jongin's skipping on his way to her when biglang nangitim ang paningin ni Kyungsoo, nahihilo siya at parang hinahati ang ulo sa sobrang sakit ng nararamdaman.

Maya maya pa tuluyang nanghina si Kyungsoo, mata niya ay nakatingin lang sa tumatakbong Jongin at a worried Jongin is her last view before losing her consciousness.

 

 

"B? What happened?" Mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo ng bumalik sa ulirat. Her friend immediately held her hand, squeezing it before engulfing her into a hug. 

"Overfatigue daw sabi ni Dok, kelangan mo pang i laboratory para masiguradong okay ka. Don't worry." 

"Teka, si Nini?" Nahirapang huminga si Kyungsoo, mahina parin siya tapos niyakap pa siya lalo ni Baekhyun. 

"Let's go see Jongin." B smiled tiredly. 

Kasi nga mahina pa si Kyungsoo kaya nag wheelchair siya, she refused pa kasi ang arte daw nakakalakad naman siya. Mapilit lang si Baekhyun, either sasakay daw siya or hindi niya makikita si Jongin. Syempre si Jongin ang lagi niyang pipiliin. 

So ayun, mahina lang ang pagtulak ni Baekhyun, Kyungsoo complained a couple of times as they went to the ground floor. 

"Hey Soo, how are you feeling?" Si Sehun yun, sinalubong siya, naka squat at ang palad niya'y nasa noo ni Soo. 

"I'm good. Ganda parin naman diba kahit na overfatigue?" Biro niya and tumawa pa si Sehun, kasi true, ang ganda ni Kyungsoo. 

"Se, ikaw na maghatid kay Soo, tumatawag si Yeol. Soo, teka ha, sunod ako. Susunduin ko lang si Chanyeol sa labas." Nagmamadaling umalis si B, ang kamay nasa cellphone kaya si Sehun nalang nagtulak ng wheel chair.

 

 

"Hey B!" Si Chanyeol yun at si Baekhyun yumakap sa nobyo, nakasubsob ang mukha sa dibdib, kung saan lang abot mg height niya. 

"Yeol. Mahal na mahal kita."

 

Labis na nagtataka si Kyungsoo as Sehun leads her to a section in the hospital na hindi niya alam kung ano. Pepektusan niya mamaya si Jongin kung anong surprise na naman ginagawa, sobrang halata, typical Jongin talaga. 

Nag stop sila bigla, naglakad si Sehun sa harap ni Soo at nag squat ulit para lumebel sa height ng kaibigan. 

"Gusto mong maglakad lang or sa wheelchair ka lang?" 

"Thank God Sehun, Kanina ko pa gustong tumakbo papunta kay Jongin." Nagpipigil si Kyungsoo ng tawa at tumayo, sana next time ayusin ni Jongin ang pasurprise, yung tipong masu-surprise lahat. 

Naglakad na sila ulit, nauubos na pasensya ni Kyungsoo. Ilang hakbang pa at nag stop si Kyungsoo, nagsisimulang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib. 

May lalaking sumalubong sa kanila na nakangiti, naka uniform ng puti at pumasok sa isang room. Napahinto si Kyungsoo at napahawak sa kamay ni Sehun. Nag smile lang ang kaibigan.

"Naghihintay si Jongin." Simpleng sagot ng bunso. 

Ayaw man ni Kyungsoo pero dinala parin siya ng sariling paa sa isang kwarto na puro tiles. Sa gitna ng puting kwarto ay may mesa at sigurado siyang tao ang nakahiga sa ilalim ng puting kumot.

"Sehun, kay Jongin mo ako dalhin." Nagmamakaawa na si Kyungsoo, ang dibdib niya parang sasabog na. 

Si kuyang naka uniform naman ay agad na fi-nold ang kumot at- napayakap si Kyungsoo sa bunso, ayaw niyang makita kung ano man, kung sino man ang nakahiga doon. Si Jongin ang gusto niyang makita, si Jongin na nakangiti, si Jongin niya na laging nandiyan para yakapin siya, si Jongin na parang bata kung asarin siya, gusto niya makita ang pout ng boyfriend, gusto niyang marinig ang whine ni Jongin.

"Sehun eh, nasaan ba si Jongin?" Isang hikbi ang tanging nasagot ni Sehun, his fist are turning white as he clenches on it. "Alis na tayo dito please.." At hindi lang ang paa ni Kyungsoo ang stubborn kundi pati ang ulo at mata niya na parehong lumingon at-

Si Jongin, si Jongin nga ang nasa mesa, hindi humihinga at puti na. Naglakad si Kyungsoo patungo sa lalaking mahal. Tiningnan niya sa mukha at ngumiti.

"Gago ka ba, tumayo ka jan! Hindi na to nakakatawa." Sigaw niya kahit nahihilo. 

Isang suntok sa dibdib.

"Jongin uwi na tayo!" Sigaw niya ulit 

Dalawang suntok sa dibdib. 

"Putangina naman eh! Bakla ka ba? Duwag ka ba?" 

Tatlo.. 

Apat..

Lima..

Hindi na mabilang ni Kyungsoo ang mga suntok niya sa dibdib ng nobyo kaya tuluyan na itong nanghina at napayakap sa malamig na bangkay ng mahal. Si Sehun, umiiyak at inaalalayan si Kyungsoo kahit siya mismo ay lunod na lunod na din sa sakit na nadarama.

 

Bakit nandoon si Jongin? Anong nangyari? Bakit ang bilis eh kanina lang nakangiti ang boyfriend sa kanya? 

"Anong nangyari Se?" Galit si Kyungsoo, hindi kay Sehun or kay Jongin pero sa fate galit siya kasi bakit naman may ending na agad eh ni halos kakasimula lang ng relasyon nila ni Jongin? Okay naman masaya naman silang pareho pero bakit mabilis na binawi? Masama bang maging happy? Bakit ang damot ng langit? 

Sehun gulped down, pinigilan ang sarili na umiyak pa kasi si Kyungsoo nga hindi umiiyak. Tumingin ang bunso sa mukhang natutulog lang na kaibigan bago bigyan attention ang katropa. 

"Nabangga siya ng isang van while rushing his way to you. He died on the spot daw, naubusan ng dugo si Kuya." Umiiyak na naman si Sehun. 

So si Kyungsoo ang dahilan kung bakit nandun nakahiga at wala ng buhay ang pinaka mamahal. Siya ang may kasalanan, gusto mang umiyak ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang right. 

"Hindi ako iiyak. Ayaw mo akong umiiyak eh. Thank you sa ginawa mo pero gago ka, bakit mo ginawa yun, hinimatay lang ako, ganun mo ba ako kamahal? Thank you sa pagmamahal na yun Jongin, pero sorry din, ako ang dahilan na nandiyan ka." Ngiti niya habang nakayakap sa mahal. Niyakap niya lang iyon bago bumalik ang paningin sa mukha ng boyfriend. Ang pogi parin ni Jongin. "Wala man akong karapatan na sabihin to sayo pero mahal na mahal kita Ni. Mahal na mahal." At huling halik sa labi.

 

 

"B, tahan na.. Dito lang ako." 

"Yeol, wag mo akong iiwan, hindi ko kaya na mawala ka." Iyak ni Baekhyun, umiiyak din si Chanyeol dahil sa masamang nangyari. "Bakit sila pa? Masaya na si Jongin eh, nasa kanya na si Kyungsoo.. Putangina naman!" Iyak ni Baekhyun. 

Gustuhin man niyang samahan at damayan ang kaibigan pero hindi kaya ni Baekhyun, mahina siya, baka manghina lalo si Kyungsoo pag pinakita niya ang kalungkutan sa kaibigan. This isn't the time to act weak, Kyungsoo needed strength and Baekhyun is going to be Soo's energy. 

 

 

Never umalis si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin, wala pa siyang tulog at binubuhay ang sarili sa pag inom ng energy drink or kape. Tinutulungan niya ang ate ni Jongin sa pag welcome at pag aasikaso ng mga dumadalaw sa nobyo. Hindi din siya umiyak at minsan nakikitawa pa kasama ni Raeon at Rahee. 

Nag aalala ang lahat sa kanya, nakangiti man si Kyungsoo sa labas pero batid ng lahat kung gaano kahirap for her. Mas nakakatakot na nakangiti si Kyungsoo, mas risky na hindi man lang siya umiyak. Si Sehun nga three days ng lasing, three days ng umiiyak. 

Bakit ngayon pa to nangyari kung kailan masaya sila? Ang masayang pangarap, biglang naglaho sa isang iglap. 

"Soo, uwi ka muna? Matulog ka kahit ilang oras lang." Pamimilit ni Baekhyun. Nagtangka na din ang iba nilang kaibigan pati ang parents nila ni Jongin na kumbinsihin si Kyungsoo subalit ayaw niya talaga, napaka stubborn ng babae.

"Mamimiss ako ni Nini." Nakangiti niyang sagot kay Baekhyun, nanghina lalo si B, tatlong araw palang pero sobrang nangayayat na ang kaibigan. Nawala na din ang kislap sa mga mata nito. Sa pagkawala ni Jongin ay nawala na din ang gana ni Kyungsoo.

"Maiintindihan niya, diba ayaw din ni Nini na napapagod ka? Ayaw niyang pinapabayaan mo ang sarili mo?" At tila epektibo ang mga salita ni Baekhyun kasi lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kabaong ng nobyo. 

"Paano pag namiss niya ako?" 

"Babalik tayo dito." 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo, lumapit sa boyfriend at ngumiti. 

"Baby, babalik ako ha? Mahal kita." Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang daliri tsaka nilapat sa labi ng natutulog na mahal. 

 

 

Maingat na binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Jongin, sa mga Kim sila dumiretso dahil doon niya gustong matulog. 

Madilim, wala siyang makita kaya kinapa niya ang switch ng ilaw. 

Maliwanag, subalit wala paring makita si Kyungsoo. Simula nung mawala ang pinakamamahal ay sa dilim na siya nakatira. 

Inikot niya ang mata sa kwarto, walang pinagbago. Nandoon parin ang lahat ng gamit, pati yung picture nila sa Disneyland two years ago na naka frame nandun parin. 

Sa picture ay pareho silang nakangiti, nakatawa, candid yun subalit na capture talaga ang saya na pinagsasaluhan ng dalawa. Sa dinami dami ng picture nilang magkaibigan, ayun ang favorite nila. 

Pinatay niya ulit ang ilaw at tumungo sa kama ng mahal. Nakatalukbong si Kyungsoo sa paboritong kumot ni Jongin, siya ang nagregalo sa boyfriend nito dati, isang bear na comforter. Amoy ni Jongin, mabango at napaka kumportable. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at niyakap ang unan ng boyfriend at tuluyang nakatulog na. 

 

 

Naistorbo ang mahimbing na tulog ni Kyungsoo ng biglang umalog ang kamang hinihigaan, groaning annoyingly when she felt another body na amoy toothpaste at listerine na humiga next to her. 

Trying to continue her disturbed slumber, she pulled her blanket until sa kanyang ulo, wrapping her small figure sa blanket, malamig kasi dahil sa aircon, feeling niya 10° lang yung temperature.

"Are you cold?" She heard Jongin speak and like a freight train it hit her, recalling the events from last night, Jongin's dead. He died trying to save her. Maya maya pa Jongin came to join her underneath his sheets, spooning Kyungsoo. "Hug na lang kita." 

Umiyak si Kyungsoo, recalling the morning of Jongin's birthday kasi kung panaginip to sana dito nalang siya. Napa upo si Kyungsoo sa kama, surprising her bestfriend. 

"Soo? Hey, sorry kung hindi mo nagustuhan ang surprise. Wag ka na umiyak oh, uy." Jongin hugged her so she hugged him back, mahigpit, niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang mahal. 

Ayaw na niyang magising. Dito nalang siya.

"I missed you Ni, miss na miss na kita. Please don't let me wake up again, dito lang ako, dito lang ako sayo, sa tabi mo. Wag, wag mo na akong iiwan please." Hysterical na si Kyungsoo. Never siyang umiyak sa lamay ni Jongin kaya inside her lover's arms, binuhos na niya lahat. Niyakap pa lalo ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki until she was straddling him, praying na hindi na magising. 

Labis ang pag alala ni Jongin, hindi simpleng iyak ng pagka miss or pagtatampo lang kasi ang kumakawala kay Kyungsoo, kundi sobrang sakit ng pag iyak niya, yung broken hearted siya, natatakot at nasasaktan mixed into one. 

"Baby, andito lang ako, I'm not going anywhere." He said, trying to comfort the crying woman pero tila bingi si Kyungsoo at nakain ng kalungkutan, patuloy siya sa pag iyak sa leeg ni Jongin. 

Biglang bumukas ang pinto and Baekhyun came in sight, scaring the shit out of Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Soo?" Hahawakan pa sana ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan ng tapikin siya ni Kyungsoo at lalong umiyak, lumuhod pa at nagmamakaawa. Jongin held her shoulder, stopping her from crying, calming her down, pero she ignored the man's gesture, desperado siya na makasama muli ang mahal.

"B, please let me stay with Jongin. Dito lang ako, hindi ko kayang mawala siya ulit. Masakit sobrang sakit na. B, I'm happy here. I'm happy with Jongin. Si Jongin lang ang kailangan ko. Please.. please.. Don't wake me up." She desperately begs, her tears restricting her view of her friend. "Mahal na mahal ko si Jongin, B. Help me.. Please." She cries terribly before tuluyang mawalan ng malay. 

 

 

"Oh thank God you're awake Soo." Si Baekhyun yun, at kinapa ang noo ng kaibigan. "May lagnat ka, magpahinga ka muna." Galit si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, sana hindi siya ginising.

"Si Jongin?" Hopeful siya na andiyan ang mahal. 

"Soo.. He's not here." Malungkot na sagot ni Baekhyun, tumagilid lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaan ang mga luha, hinayaan ang sarili na lunurin ng kalungkutan. 

Sinubukan siyang patahanin ni Baekhyun pero lalo nilabas lang niya ang mga tinagong sakit. 

"Soo, anong problema?" Worried na si Baekhyun pero Kyungsoo treats her like air, hindi nakikita.

"What happened?" 

"Jong, kakagising lang ni Soo pero umiiyak na naman eh, ilang beses kong tinatanong pero iyak lang ang sagot niya." Explain ni Baekhyun at iniwan muna ang dalawa, baka sakaling si Jongin mapapakalma ang kaibigan. 

"Baby, umiiyak ka na naman, sumasakit ba ang ulo mo? Gusto mo ng gamot? Tubig?" Humikbi pa lalo si Kyungsoo and nababaliw na si Jongin kasi anong nangyari? Last night okay naman, nagtampo lang si Kyungsoo pero okay naman na sila before sila natulog kaninang umaga. "I'm worried. Please, just talk to me first?" Jongin patiently waited kasi humihina na rin ang iyak ni Kyungsoo, sinusuklay niya lang ang buhok ng bestfriend at sinusunod ng punas ang basang likod nito. 

Ng tumahan na si Kyungsoo, finally umupo ito at tumingin sa mata ni Jongin, nakita ng lalaki na nagpipigil lang ang bestfriend ng iyak. 

"Ni?" She asked bringing a hand to cup Jongin's face. He's warm, she misses his warmth, lalo pa ng hawakan ng kaibigan ang kamay niyang nakapatong sa cheek niya. 

"Hmmm?"

"Kung panaginip man ito, tandaan mo lagi na mahal na mahal kita, ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko habambuhay." Nakikinig lang si Jongin, ini-isqueeze ang kamay ng bestfriend. 

"I love you too Soo. Kaya wag ka ng umiyak at matulog ka na?" Umiling si Kyungsoo.

"Kaya kong hindi matulog makita at makasama ka lang." She said, her eyes are pleading him not to send her back to sleep. Kasi pag-gising niya back to reality na, a reality so grim and horrendous, a dark world na walang Jongin Kim. 

Without a word Jongin joined her in bed, he places an arm underneath her head tsaka gently placing Kyungsoo's head sa dibdib niya. The woman lifted a finger sa chest ni Jongin, smiling because she could hear his heart beat. 1 beat, 2 beats, 3 beats, 4 beats, 5 beats. Like a spell, it brought her calmness. Her fear of waking up alone is all gone.

"When you wake up, andito lang ako mahal." 

 

 

Gising na si Kyungsoo, alam niya sa sarili niya na back to the real world na, napaluha siya, pinipigilan ang sariling buksan ang mata, nagdadasal siya na sana makatulog ulit para makasama niya ang mahal. Umiiyak na naman siya, takot siyang mabuhay na walang Jongin Kim sa tabi niya, takot siyang harapin ang bukas na mag isa. 

She did her best to stay asleep, closed eyes, Kyungsoo succumb to a total sadness, binilang nalang niya ang tumutulong luha until naramdaman niyang may pumapahid nito. 

"Are you still crying kahit sa panaginip mo? I told you to stop crying. You really are a stubborn woman Kyungsoo Do." She heard Jongin speaks and a kiss landing on her lips and another one and a third one. "There there, I hope my kisses would give you beautiful dreams." 

Kyungsoo can't help herself kaya binuksan ang kanyang pares ng mata, she smiled seeing a surprised Jongin.

"Kanina ka pa gising?" Awkward si Jongin, hindi napigilang mamula kasi obviously nahuli siyang hinahalikan ang bestfriend. Tumango si Soo, amused sa embarassed expression ng lalaki. "You're having another nightmare kasi, kaya I did that to calm you."

Nightmare. Nightmare lang. Right, masamang panaginip. 

"Nightmare?"

"Yes. Umiiyak ka na naman kasi and- Can you please stop crying? It breaks my heart! God!" Frustrated na si Jongin kaya niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. She needed to listen to his heartbeat to prove that everything is just a nightmare, to prove na Jongin is alive and hindi siya iniwan. 

"You're alive." She whispered sa sarili niya bago nakangiting tumingin kay Jongin. "You bought a condo unit without telling me did you?" 

"Wait- how did you know? Did Baekhyun told you? Sana kay Sehun nalang ako nagpatulong kasi ang daldal talaga ng babaeng yun paha-"

"You're in love with me, are you?" 

"I-I, Soo- I." Speechless si Jongin, confused between denying his feelings or confessing the truth. 

"Because I love you too, mahal na mahal kita Jongin." She confessed bago halikan sa labi ang lalaking dahilang kung bakit siya nabubuhay. 

 

 

Nagtotoothbrush si Jongin ng ngipin sa banyo, si Kyungsoo naman parang batang takot mawala sa loob ng mall na nakayakap sa hubad na likod ng boyfriend. Nagtataka si Jongin na nakatingin kay Kyungsoo through the mirror ng bathroom. Nagbanlaw na si Jongin pero parang linta na nakadikit parin ang syota. 

Three months ng ganito si Kyungsoo, daig pa ang anino ni Jongin kung makasunod. Bukas na din ang flight nila to Dubai, nag resign kasi si Kyungsoo from the bank, takot na baka siya ang naging dahilan sa pagkamatay ni Jongin sa nightmare niya. 

Mabuti nalang at may slot for Kyungsoo sa company ni Jongin sa Dubai, ni-refer niya ang syota at pasado naman kaya grab the opportunity na at masayang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang offer.

Dati wala sa isip niyang iwan ang parents pero ngayon, for Jongin siya naman ang magsusugal, siya naman ang magle-let go to courageously take risks.

Maingat na hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya, inikot si Kyungsoo hanggang mag dikit ang dibdib ni Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Their eyes locked trough the bathroom mirror.

"Soo, look at us, look at me, I'm alive, nandito ako sa likod mo. Masamang panaginip lang ang lahat ng iyon, at kung sakali mang-"

"Don't you dare to speak that word!" Warning ni Kyungsoo bago pa matapos ng syota ang sentence. 

"Basta, ano man ang mangyari sa future, basta ang pinaka importante sa lahat ay ang present. Yung ngayon, nandito ka sa mga bisig ko." Naka backhug na si Jongin sa mahal, hinalikan ang gilid ng ulo nito. Their eyes never faltering at patuloy silang nagtitinginan sa salamin. "Mahal na mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita Jongin.." 

"Kalimutan mo na yun ha? Nightmare lang yun."

Seeing Kyungsoo cried that day, pinangako ni Jongin sa sarili na never niyang iiwan ang mahal, na kahit si kamatayan pa mismo ay lalabanan niya huwag lang muling umiyak si Kyungsoo. 

 

Meanwhile from a very close distance: 

"Kayong dalawa, buti nalang I ship you, kung hindi, wala na sana kayong second chance." Bulong ni Junmyeon, a grim reaper, masaya sa naging resulta sa twist na kanyang ginawa.


End file.
